Royal Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shinyness
Royal Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shinyness are the ceremonial Crown Jewels of Pengolia. They will be used in the inaugration of Pengolia's next Autocrat, Koobly Khan. Description All of the Jewels were drawn on notebook paper by Penghis Khan, and were also named by everyone's "favorite" emperor. They were forged in Diamond Falls, and constructed (at Eastshield taxpayer's expense) by Khanz penguins. Detailed Description There are Three Pengolian Jewels of Extreme Shinyness: * The Really Shiny Tennis Ball of PWNAGE: The Tennis Ball is technically a Globus Cruciger, a fancy ball held to represent power. It's made of 23.95 karat gold, with ruby for the two stripes. Unfortunately, the tennis ball is frequently mistaken for either a real tennis ball, or one of the Antics Family heirlooms, the "Really Shiny Hand Grenade With A Rollback Function That Kinda Looks Like A Globus Cruciger But Isn't" (otherwise known as the Antics Hand Grenade). Explorer keeps on switching the latter and the Tennis Ball to confuse Khan, and often ends up destroying the entire palace. Thankfully, the Grenade has a rollback function that re-constructs the grenade and whatever it destroyed. * The Super PWNsome Silver Fish that You are Jealous Of: It's an exact replica of the generic fish found all over Antarctica. However, this fish is of solid silver, with a bit of nickel alloy. * The Purple Pole of Striped Wonder: the two caps on this pole are of solid amethyst. The stripes are red and white, but do not represent anything. ---- Total Cost? 2,456,003 coins worth of Eastshield taxpayer's money. Reception/Criticism Like many Pengolian customs/items, the Jewels are also criticized. Many penguins consider it "unpatriotic" for a state of the USA to have crown jewels, its own flag, etc. Several penguins have commented: Explorer said: Who cares if it's unpatriotic? This entire country is a lame parody! And so is the Really Shiny Hand Grenade With A Rollback Function That Looks Like A Globus Cruciger But Isn't! And so is Penghis Khan! And so is Pengolia! And so is... ya know, I could name over a thousand things in this country that are parodies. Shall I start? (Oh, and somone's about to make a reference to "xyzzy" later on--) He was then instantly teleported to his igloo at Club Penguin. ---- Fred said: Good thing Penghis Khan didn't hear that, otherwise he would be swinging that Mullet of his into our faces with a force of 700 PSI-- It turns out that Penghis Khan was listening, and he knocked Fred out cold. Later, when he recovered, Fred said: "My bad. Khan swung it with a force of 700.01 PSI." ---- However, there were good comments too. Alex12345a was the first to comment. He explained: Well... that does it for the MAI. Why not the USA's states? Besides, I HOLD THE The Powerful Orb of All Computer Glitches That Even Caused Mineswipper Cheating and Blah Blah Blah, so who really cares? Interestingly, when Alex mentioned the Powerful Orb of All Computer Glitches That Even Caused Mineswipper Cheating and Blah Blah Blah, Explorer immediately reappeared in his chair. His comment: "I told you. 'Xyzzy'." ---- King Triskelle said: It's unpatriotic to not have your own etcetera! Where is your pride, penguins? Good for Pengolia. I'm looking forward to seeing them used for Koobly Khan. ---- Turtleheimer remarked: Do any of you think Penghis Khan is trying to compensate for something here? ...like the fact that he is unimportant? Heh heh. Seriously, why else would you need Crown Jewels? Make note that Turtleheimer has a shell, protecting him from Khan's fish. ---- Diana Clones Group didn't really care. They said Like the Society Against The Stupidity Of Penghis Khan, we hate a leader. But who cares for Penghis? I mean... he is dumb... he is #$%^%^, he is like so $%%^& They were immediately driven away by Khanz officers. ---- Swiss Ninja just asked: Can I have the Tennis Ball? Add More! Trivia * Penghis Khan frequently takes the Jewels out of their case and holds them. So far, he's broken the The Really Shiny Tennis Ball of PWNAGE three times. It's held together by glue. ** Unfortunately, if the "ball" turns out to be the Antics Hand Grenade, it causes the entire palace to explode, then re-construct itself. * They'll be used when Koobly Khan becomes the next Autocrat of Pengolia. * The Czar of GourdZoid commissioned the Eastshield tax money for the jewels. See also * Pengolia * Penghis Khan Category:Items Category:Royalty Category:Jewels